Sick
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: Rogue is sick and in a very bad mood because of it. Logan to the rescue!!!!!!!!!!!! Please dont flame this to mush.. I am sick and and I tired of sleeping all day :)


Sick  
  
::Authors notes: Well, I feel bad for not working on my other stories but I am   
sick at home! I feel like I am dying and so I thought it was time for a little   
romance/humor story. Hope yawl enjoy this at my expense of sickness! Hehe! ::  
  
  
::disclaimer: Shut up I am sick. ::  
  
::Time period: Just a regular day at the mansion and Logan has been home for   
3 months now. ::  
  
---  
  
Jean and Scott stood outside of Rogue's bedroom hearing the moaning and   
coughing coming from behind the door. Rogue had been sick for two days now and she didn't seem to be getting any better. Jean had checked up on her every  
five minutes taking her temperature and giving her fluids, even though she   
wasn't keeping them down. Even Hank McCoy, affectionately called Beast,   
looked at her and said it will have to work its way out of her system.  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean!" Rogue cried for Jean while stumbling out of her bed.   
Rogue was never one to ask for help whether she is in trouble or whether she is  
sick. She always finds away to fix things herself, so by calling for Jean,  
everyone began to get worried.  
  
Jean opened the door with Scott and Hank by her side shocked at the sight of  
Rogue crawling on the floor covered in sweat trying to get to the bathroom.   
Blood covered her hands, and all over her freshly washed white bed sheets.   
"ROGUE WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jean and Scott rushed over to Rogue who was  
on the floor crying for some water, a fan, an ice pack, and for Storm.   
(STORM!?) "Jean contact the professor, he is with Storm now." Jean nodded to  
Scott and placed her fingers on her temples mentally contacting the professor  
asking him to tell Storm to come to Rogue's room and that it was an emergency.  
"Ah went to go squirt some nose spray in mah nose and ah coughed, and whoops.. There went the nose spray up mah nose and half the bottle in one nostril. It just started to bleed." Scott began to stroke Rogue's hair trying to fight the laughter back.   
  
"Its okay Rogue, you just had to many toxins go into your nose and you broke   
some blood vessels when it slipped." Rogue turned to the big furry blue man   
who had his back turned to her giggling in between words. Storm came flying   
into the room out of breath and using Beast as a body rest. "What's.. (breath)  
the.. (cough) Emergency?" Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Beast looked at Storm with  
eyebrows cocked and a curious look on their face. "Ororo? You ran ALL the   
way here? Why didn't you just fly?" Storm stopped breathing and straightened  
herself up smiling at Jean. "I forgot." Everyone began to laugh accept for   
Rogue.  
  
"Storm, come here please." Storm looked at the others who had just finished   
cleaning up Rouge and putting on new bed sheets. Storm bent down and   
grabbed Rogue's gloved hands. "Rogue what is.." Storm looked down to Rogue's  
hands that were now gripped on her shirt.   
  
"Make it snow in mah room, NOW!" Storm looked at Rogue in shock. The girl  
who was so sweet, the girl who everyone loved was being violent and demanding.  
"I can't Rogue. No powers allowed inside the mansion." Storm was lying  
through her teeth but new she would by it considering the fact that she was  
still rather new and didn't know all the rules just yet. Rogue released Storm   
from her grip and began to cry. "My fever is too high and I am sooooo hot! But  
mah body is so cold!" Scott sighed and carried her to her bed.  
  
"Just get some rest Rogue. You will start to feel better in a couple of days."   
Beast stroked Rogue's hair and flashed her a comforting smile. "Is there   
anything we can get you?" Rogue nodded her head no and coughed a few tiny  
coughs before closing her eyes. In just a few moments, she was asleep.  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"You awake Chere?" Rogue opened her eyes to the Cajun man sitting at the end  
of her bed smiling at her. He had his right arm over her legs and his gloved   
hand resting upon her hand. Rogue smiled at Remy LeBeau while whipping the  
drool from the corner of her mouth. "Ah am now. What's on you're mind   
darlin'? "Da Gambit jest wanted to come and see how his Chere is." Rogue  
smiled at Remy while nodding her head. "Ah am fine darlin'. Jest sick."   
Rogue said in between coughs. "Well then da Gambit will leave Chere to sleep."   
Remy kissed the top of Rogue's hairline avoiding skin contact. Rogue watched  
Remy leave the room and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
Outside in the hall…  
  
"Hey bub. Leave "Chere" alone. She doesn't want you're Cajun ass hanging   
around her." Logan stood against the door pain eyes closed and arms crossed.   
"Chere can decided for herself if she wants da Gambit to come and see her. She  
didn't seem to mind to much by da Gambit taking care of her a few minutes   
ago." Remy smiled evilly at Logan. Logan lifted his head and opened his eyes  
while extending his claws. Logan threw Remy into the wall holding his claws  
up to his throat. "Don't even pretend bub. I know that you and Rogue didn't  
do nothing." Logan knew that only he and Bobby knew Rogue's real name  
and didn't want anyone else to know. He enjoyed calling her his Marie. "Come  
now Hairy man. You don't think you could win against da Gambit do you?"   
Logan let out a low growl in his throat about to ram the claws through the Cajuns  
throat when he heard Rogue moaning in the bedroom.   
  
Logan opened the door and ran to Rogue's side sniffing the air for an unknown  
scent. He found nothing but saw that Rogue was hurting and couldn't figure  
out why. "NO LOGAN GET OUT!" Rogue slapped Logan crying and trying to  
hide her face. Logan stepped back in shock that his Marie was being so violent.  
"What's wrong Marie? Why you trying to hide your face from me? Did   
someone hurt you?" Suddenly Logan caught the scent of her blood and it filled   
his senses. His claws extended and he began thrashing the room looking for   
someone who had hurt her.   
  
"No LOGAN STOP! I'm NOT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!" Rogue called screamed to Logan   
trying to calm him down. Logan looked at Rogue's face, which was completely  
drained of color and sweaty. "Marie you look horrible! What the hell is wrong  
with you?" Rogue began to cry and hid her face back under the covers. Logan  
slapped his forehead and pulled on his "Emergency Marie gloves" and walked   
over to Rogue's bedside.   
  
"I'm sorry darlin'. I didn't mean that. I just don't know what's causing your  
pain." Logan could hear her sobs through the blankets and could smell her   
sweat; blood and he could feel her body heat. "Sugah you are warm. HOT   
EVEN!" Logan began to pick up Rogue with the intentions of taking her to  
Jean but she kept yelling and screaming while hitting him. "Logan for Christ  
sake! Ah have the flu!" Logan put Rogue onto the bed stupefied. "Does that   
mean you are sick or something?" Rogue sat back against the headboard and   
looked at Logan questionably. "Have you ever been sick Logan?" Logan began  
to laugh at her question and nodded his head no. "I can't Marie. I have  
advanced healing which means bacteria is killed off immediately." Rogue  
crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Look darlin' I want to help you and take care of you as I promised." Rogue  
looked up to Logan and sighed. "Fine. ah am too sick to debate with you and  
you always win anyway." Logan smiled and went and got her a glass of water  
. "Ah feel like an Open flood gate. Mah nose is running, ah can't stop drooling;  
ah have to pee every fifteen minutes, and mah eyes are watering. Damned flu."  
Rogue banged her head against the wall as Logan gave her the glass of water a  
nd placing a cool wet cloth on her forehead. "Mmm that feels nice" Rogue closed  
her eyes and let the coolness of the cloth entrap her body. Logan stroked her  
arms and hands while making her take sips of water. As he touched her he  
knew he wanted to take care of her all the time, but she wouldn't be sick all the  
time. Once she is better things were going to go back to normal again. Barely   
speaking to each other and always avoiding each other trying to hide their true  
feelings. He didn't like the idea of loosing her again.  
  
"I love you Marie." Logan covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that  
those words escaped through his mouth without even thinking about it first.   
He closed his eyes and continued. "I don't want to loose you and have things   
go back to normal once you are well again. I love you Marie. I always have."   
Logan opened his eyes when he got no response. He looked over to a sleeping   
Marie and smiled. "She didn't hear a word I said." He pulled the covers to her  
chest and kissed her hairline. He turned out the light and left the room  
knocking Remy into the wall as he did.  
  
"I love you to my wolverine."  
  
THE END  
No plot.. I know.. Oh well. I am sick.. what did you expect?  
  



End file.
